1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable, erectable shelters, and in particular to a seamless tent having an integral inflatable floor.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Ongoing advances in methods of construction and in materials have improved the practicality and livability of currently available camping tents. While new materials have reduced tent weight for improved ease of carrying, and structural improvements have facilitated tent assembly and breakdown, among the problems that continue to plague campers are leaking tent seams in inclement weather, and the comfort level conveniently attainable in sleeping on a tent floor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,430 issued in the name of McQuaid discloses a tent fabricated from a seamless tube in which one end of the tube is formed into a seam which is sealed to form the tent enclosure. While the peripheral surfaces of the McQuaid tube are free of seams, the end seam is so positioned as to be substantially in contact with the ground when the tent is erected, and accordingly is vulnerable to leakage when exposed to ground water during a heavy downpour. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,655 issued in the names of Wagner et al discloses a tent having an integral inflatable floor to provide a comfortable resting place for the tent occupant, but Wagner et al's floor requires inflation by a pump, a pneumatic bottle or other external inflating device. The present invention discloses a tent structure that addresses and simultaneously eliminates in a unique and novel manner both the prior art problem of potentially leaking seams, and the requirement for an auxiliary device to inflate a mattress integral with a tent floor.